


☠ What if Skull was... Killua Zoldyck

by Fienf



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fienf/pseuds/Fienf
Summary: Aka, Reborn is not normal concerning Skull but then again, he doesnt think Skull is normal either





	☠ What if Skull was... Killua Zoldyck

Skull was mad again. That wasn't Skull's fault, really! Reborn just couldn't help himself.

Ever since that first little taste of something behind Skull's mask, he found himself wanting more. More of that persona, more of that blood lust, more of that presence, more of that challenge.

It was human nature to attempt to dominate after all and when there were no one else in the field it got really boring really quickly. Colonello hardly counted in his opinion but the soldier was a good distraction.

So far, this little alter ego only came out to play when extremely aggravated and Reborn intended to use that knowledge until it was no longer true.

So he kept stressing and stressing and stressing until Skull couldn't take it anymore and his other self emerged. Such as now.

‘How dandy’, Reborn thought, staring at the blank faced Skull staring back at him with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was about to attack Reborn and Skull's hand twitched.

  
'Maybe I can glean some information him now?'Because as much fun as the fight would be between them, Reborn really did like his current suit.

“What did you do before stunt riding? Before Skull?” He asked.

The being in front of him , once glaring, now blinked and that look was replaced. Damn. He had more questions.

“What do you mean, Senpai? You know the Great Skull-sama doesn’t remember” and how he hated Skull's way of speaking.

Skull was a lot more tolerable in their first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> ☠ _Repeat_Sugar_Addict | Hunter X Hunter_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢⌢        
>  |/       
>  θ◉ -=_  
>  /|        
>  ⌣⌣       
>  DREAM CHASERS  
>  "Flying higher to touch the sky"


End file.
